


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is in other relationship, But all is not well, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Inspired by A Christmas Kiss, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, References to The Nutcracker, RomCom fun, happily ever after guaranteed, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Rey is an interior designer in Boston, working under Bazine Netal. Running yet another errand for her boss late one evening, she meets a dashing stranger with whom she shares a spontaneous kiss in an elevator with.What happens when she runs into him the next day...and discovers he is her boss’ boyfriend? Will she be able to work with him to decorate his home for a Christmas party, or will love get in the way?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 59
Kudos: 90
Collections: Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection





	1. A Spark ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my all-time favorite Christmas movies, A Christmas Kiss (2011)! 💋🎄💋 I’ll be following the storyline fairly closely. This was written for the Reylo Hallmark Christmas Collection.

Rey tapped her white-clad foot impatiently at Kay, hoping she’d pick up on the not-so-subtle, _are we done yet._ Kay was painstakingly glamming Rey up for a girl’s night out. They were celebrating Kay’s new job as Head of Make-up and Wardrobe for the Nutcracker Ballet at the community theatre. Christmas was Rey’s favorite time of year, and normally she would be donating her talents to the ballet as Set Designer. It was her special way to give back to the community, but she was up for a big promotion at work and wouldn’t risk being unavailable for a moment. Her boss, Bazine Netal, was one of the hottest Interior Decorators in Boston; she was talented, successful, and, most importantly to Rey, connected. A few more years under Bazine's aegis and Rey would be well-placed to start her own design company, her dream. 

“Remember, you promised no dancing flowers, Kay.”

“I know, I know, Ms. Grinch.” Kay rolled her eyes. Rey was The Worst at relaxing and letting her hair down. “No dancing flowers as promised...it’s more of a sugarplum fairy!” Kay laughed at Rey’s grimace as she dipped her brush back into the glitter pot. 

Rey wished she’d known just how much silver glitter was involved in said look; she would have faked a stomachache today. Makeup was all well and good, but one shouldn’t fear that a good sneeze would send a suffocating silver avalanche sweeping down her face. 

She sighed and blew out a puff of air, best to let Kay finish. It’s not like she’d be running into anyone she knew tonight. Ms. Netal had assured her there was no work left to do, so she wasn’t afraid of being called in either. 

With a flourish, Kay glued one last crystal to her design, then stood back and admired her work with a critical eye. 

“Damn, I’m good. Is there room in your clutch for a bat? You’re going to need one to keep the guys away tonight!” she teased.

“Oh, leave her be, Kay,” Rose reprimanded, walking into Kay’s room. “If you keep it up, she’ll just wipe it off. You know she hates to be the center of attention!” 

Rey shook her head at her friend's playful bickering and stood. “Let’s see the damage!” she said, walking over to a mirror. The reflection that met her sight felt like a stranger. She was...glamorous! Like a socialite from the Society columns of the Boston Herald; well, except for the crystals winking over her eyes.

Her bestie certainly had a gift. Kay had pressed Rey into a strapless white satin dress that just reached her knees. A silver belt sparkled on her slender waist, while sheer chiffon ruffles added a softness over her hips. She secretly loved how the fabric fluttered when she moved. Her brown hair has been pulled up into a half ponytail and cascaded over her shoulders in curls. Kay had pinned loops of delicate silver bead garland over her right ear to finish the frosty look. 

“Are you sure this isn’t too much? I’m wearing more makeup than either of you.” Rey pointed to their chosen outfits for the evening. 

Rose wore a dark blue dress with sparkling spaghetti straps and sported only a _hint_ of the body glitter Rey was currently encased in. Kay looked bewitching in a pink confection sure to set the boys’ mouths watering. She looked deceptively innocent with the least bit of glitter over her eyes. 

“I wanted to do something special for _you_ ,” Kay replied. “We hardly ever get to see you anymore, and I can’t remember your last day off! The Wicked Witch treats you like her flying monkey.”

“Hey! I love my job,” Rey protested.

“It’s true, Hun,” Rose cut in. “You never get time off and you’re allllways on call. She’s turned you into a gopher!

“Come on, guys. That’s not fair! I’m learning so much. Everybody has to pay their dues to get ahead...and these are mine. I miss you too, but once I start my own company, I’ll be able to have a life again. You’ll see.” She stuck her arms out and cajoled her friends into a group hug. “Truce tonight? No talk of work, or responsibilities? Just three girls out on the town! We have to celebrate. Who knows, maybe something magical will happen tonight.”

Kay and Rose nodded their agreement and their pinkies met to make the sacred promise. 

“Alright then, let’s get out of here!” Rose hollered. “I am starving!” 

Just then, a cell phone rang, startling the three apart. As one, they turned to look at the place where Rey’s purse lay on the counter. 

“Don’t...you...dare!” Kay whisper-growled.

The phone rang again, they all recognized the chiming ringtone specific to Ms. Netal. 

“She promised there was nothing to finish tonight,” Rey whimpered, reaching for her phone.

Rose hissed quietly as Rey answered the phone. 

"Hello, Ms. Netal. How can I help you?... Uh-huh...Couldn't the doorman help you out?...No, of course not. I'll be right over...You're welcome. Bye." 

Rey stared down at her feet for a moment before plastering a fake smile on her face. "I've got to run over to Bazine's condo really quick. You two go ahead and I'll be five minutes behind you."

"What is it this time?" Kay asked sourly. "Did she forget to buy herself a Christmas present or finally donate her minuscule heart to science?"

Rey sighed, gathering up her purse and keys. "Her flight's delayed, so she's asked me to go turn her heat back up and leave a few lights on. You know how creepy it is to go home to a dark apartment and all." 

"She doesn't pay you enough to do all these extras, Sweetie. I hate seeing you get taken advantage of. Promise you'll still meet us?" Rose pleaded.

"I promise. Drinks are on me tonight!" Rey called behind her as she headed out the door. 

💋

Her boss lived in a skyrise condo near downtown. Her home was the example of opulent living. This wasn't the first time Rey had found herself running errands for Ms. Netal. In fact, it had happened so frequently that she had a key to the condo. 

She let herself into the empty home and efficiently dealt with the heat and lights. Taking the opportunity to wander the space without scrutiny, Rey walked quietly through the halls. Large windows in the dining and living rooms would flood the area with sunlight during the day. Art deco mirrors lined the wall above the modern couch, and a custom chandelier dangled elegantly over the dining table. Not a single knick-knack was out of place, or indeed, sported so much as a speck of dust. _The maid must have cleaned earlier_ , she noted.

Wandering further back in the condo she came upon the door to the master bedroom. Rey bit her lip, dare she peek inside? Glancing about to make sure there were no security cameras, Rey pushed open the door. Her breath caught in a silent gasp. Before her, floor-to-ceiling windows lined one entire wall; Boston's skyline laid out before her on stunning display. When Rey finally pulled her gaze away from the window, she noticed the California king-size bed covered in a thick ivory comforter. Rey touched it gently, _goose feathers of course. I wonder why she needs such a large bed; she's tall, but still…_

Rey left her musing off when she remembered her friends were waiting for her. One last peep around took in the flat-screen television opposite the bed, the small, yet elegant, desk tucked into the far corner, and a glass shelf bearing several orchids. _Minimal, elegant, yet high maintenance. That's Bazine to a T._

💋

A small bing alerted Rey to the arrival of the elevator and she gladly stepped in. She had missed dinner and knew it was waiting for her nearby. She had taken out her phone to let her friends know she was on her way when the elevator stopped at another floor. The doors opened to reveal a well-dressed, dark-haired man waiting. _Holy Hotness!_ Rey gave a small polite smile and glanced down at her phone quickly. _Best not to let him see me start drooling_ , she thought.

His presence seemed to fill all the remaining room in the elevator. Rey tried valiantly to focus on her texting, and only peeked sideways a few times. The last time she got caught, or he did. 

Her appearance hadn't even crossed her mind as a reason he might be staring until he asked, "Snowflake?"

Rey blushed, "No, Sugarplum Fairy actually." 

"Ah. It's ...festive."

"Thank you," she replied, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "My roommate got a new job and she wanted to dress me up and celebrate."

"Sounds like fun."

Rey nodded her head in response, not sure where to go with this awkward conversation. Maybe it was the silver glitter, but she managed to pluck up her courage and ask, "Do you live in this building?"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "No, I don't. I was just visiting my- someone. You?"

"Not me either. I was doing a favor." 

"Ah." 

The silence thickened between them. Rey squirmed inside. She would love to get this man's phone number, or even just have a name to attach to her daydreams. Suddenly, the elevator gave an unexpected lurch and stopped. The doors weren't opening. Rey's emotions gave way to panic as the lights flickered eerily. With a clunk, she heard the cable give way and they started to fall. The two of them stared at each other...and then they were kissing. His lips were warm and seeking against hers. Giving as good as he took, the stranger pulled her closer into his embrace, almost tucking himself around her. Rey couldn't think straight, but if this was how she was going to die, _what a way to go._ Their tongues met and danced a passionate pas de duex, sweeping away her fears. 

As quickly as it began, the elevator stopped with a shudder when the emergency cable caught. The motion tore the two apart, and they stood wide-eyed on separate sides. In a bold move, she stepped into the space between them and would have stolen another kiss. Just then, the doors opened to reveal a group of carolers who were practicing in the lobby while they waited. Embarrassment at getting caught in such a precarious situation flooded her veins like ice. She was never so impetuous. Something that looked a lot like disgust flashed on Mr. Perfect's face and she realized the enormity of her mistake. 

Rey ran through the waiting crowd and never looked back...


	2. A Terrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets her boss’ boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that light angst tag?  
> *throws chapter and runs away.... 😬

Rey run-walked quickly through the crowded streets outside the pub where she was meeting Kay and Rose at. Her mind was still a jumble of feelings and thoughts. That kiss… That kiss had been magical. She could feel a grin growing on her face despite herself. Rey found herself wishing she could relive that moment again, plummeting elevator and all. _What a way to go_ , she sighed. She hadn’t felt such a rush since the day she’d been hired by Ms. Netal last autumn. Maybe her friends were right; she _had_ forgotten how to live.

She heaved a sigh and opened the door to the establishment. A rush of warm air enveloped her, raising goose bumps on her arms, as she peered around the packed tables looking for her roommates. 

She turned at the sound of a familiar voice nearby.

“Hey! Rey! Over here.”

Rey wound her way through the room to a corner booth. 

“Hey, girls. Sorry I’m late,” she said, plopping down heedlessly onto a seat. “I just had the most _unbelievable_ moment, in an elevator of all places.” The words tumbled out of Rey, falling on astonished ears.

“Do tell,” Kaydel purred, “I’m all ears. It’s nice to see your cheeks pink from something other than stress.”

“Okay, so after I finished my errand for Bazine, naturally, I got on the elevator-“

“I’m surprised she allows you to use it. I wouldn’t put it past her to make you use the stairs,” Kay interrupted.

Rose slapped Kay’s hand, “Shhh. Let her finish.”

“As I was saying…,” Rey glared at Kay, “I got in the elevator and a few floors down another passenger got in.” She sighed, dreamily, before continuing, “He was gorgeous. Dressed to the nines. I mean, his tux was obviously tailor-made for him because there’s no way a suit off the rack would fit across _those_ shoulders. You would be proud of me, Rose. I tried to make small talk with him instead of just drooling from a corner!”

The three laughed over that. Rey was loud, proud, and outspoken...until she met a guy she was attracted to. Then Miss Mouse came out. Much to Rey’s dismay, she was a tongue-tied simpleton who wouldn’t make an impression on wax.

“And then…,” Rey paused dramatically, “the elevator started falling!”

“Oh my gosh!” Rose squeaked.

“You’re kidding right?” Kay prompted. “You don’t look like you just faced death.”

Rey smirked, “That’s because I was a little distracted at the time. The car started falling, and then I was being kissed.” She ignored the startled gasps, and continued on with her story. “It was magical. I just melted into him and it was like we were the only two people in the world. Time stopped...and then I felt it.”

“What?” Rose queried.

“A spark. _The_ spark. Years from now, when I am a wrinkled old cat lady, I will still recall the feeling of his lips on mine and know I lived well.”

Rose sighed, “That's so romantic. When do I get to meet this hero?”

Rey squirmed in her seat for a moment before she answered, “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure? You got his digits, right?” Kay pressed.

“No. I- When- It all ended so suddenly! We were kissing and then next thing I knew the doors opened and people were singing and...I ran! But it’s fate, right? If it’s meant to be, we’ll meet again.” Rey looked at her friends for support, but they just looked back at her bleakly. “I’m never going to see him again am I?”

“I don’t know, Sweetie. I wish I could promise you that. What I do know is that it has been nice to see old Rey tonight. You are glowing and laughing. I haven’t seen that in a really long time,” Rose said. 

“Here’s to a night of freedom!” Kay toasted, her cocktail held high.

“To freedom!” Rose and Rey cheered back.

💋 

A shrill ringing in her ear pulled Rey from a sound sleep the next morning. Bazine's ringtone; she _had_ to answer. Strangling a whimper, she reached for the phone.

"Good morning, Ms. Netal... An emergency?... Of course, I'll be right there. Goodbye." 

Hanging up, she glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m. What was it they said? The early bird catches the worm. Rey didn't want a worm, she wanted to sleep longer. Giving in to the inevitable though, she crawled out of bed, hastily dressed, and headed to her boss' home.

Twenty minutes, and one Starbucks stop, later she was ringing the doorbell. Ms. Netal opened the door and handed her a list.

Rey looked down at the papers in confusion. 

"What's the emergency?"

"Good morning. Jessika called in sick, and Benjamin is coming back into town this afternoon," Bazine replied, walking away to gather her purse off the credenza.

"Your travelling boyfriend is in town? That'll be nice for you, for Christmas."

"He is," Bazine smirked. "And I'm determined we'll be engaged by this one. It's time for him to settle down. And so, I need you to clean this place until it shines."

"Isn't Jessika your maid?"

"She's my employee, and so are you." Bazine pointed to the first page of the list, "Start at the top and work your way down. You'll have to work quickly too. I'll be back by noon; I'm off to the spa. I haven't seen him in four months and I want to remind him what he's been missing."

"But…" Rey began to protest, but her boss ignored her, leaving Rey alone in the empty condo once again. 

Rey muttered a few choice words under her breath, kicked off her heels and pulled her hair into a pair of messy buns. This was bound to be a sweaty, and thankless, job. 

💋

Five weary hours later, Rey marked off the last item on Bazine's list. She had scrubbed toilets, made beds, created bouquets, and lit candles. The place gleamed in the morning sunshine. Proud, but tired, Cinder-Reyla stood sipping a glass of water, waiting for Bazine to come back. 

Promptly at noon her boss breezed back into her home; hair freshly blown, nails painted a deep scarlet, and to Rey's intense irritation, looking like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Did you get it all finished?"

"Yes, Ms. Netal."

"Good. You can go home now. Benjamin will be here any moment and you aren't looking your best, Dear. I'll introduce you another time."

"Of course, Ms. Netal. I'll just get out of your way," she forced out in a cheery manner. 

A knock came on the door just as Rey reached out to open it. _Crap!_ she thought. _No way to avoid the meeting now._ With a tug, the door opened to reveal not a stranger, but the mystery man from the elevator.

"Hi!" she chirped eagerly. "How did you fi-..."

"Benjamin, you're here!" Bazine sailed past Rey, wrapped herself around him and pulled him down for a kiss. "I thought you were coming at one?"

"I thought I'd surprise you. Here," he said, and pulled a fat bouquet of roses from behind his back. 

"Thank you, Darling! Please," she turned to Rey, "put these in water and head home. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Who's this? You haven't introduced us, Bazine," Ben commented. 

"Benjamin, this is Rey, one of my designers. She's just leaving," she glared ever so gently at Rey.

Rey, who had been rooted on the spot since adding two and two together, pulled herself out of her disappointed stupor. "Hi, I'm Rey. It's nice to meet you. Ms. Netal talks about you all the time. I'll just get out of your hair now. Have a good day. Bye," she threw over her shoulder, eager to escape her mortification. 

As she closed the door behind her, Rey heard Ben's velvety laughter over something Bazine had said. Rey's hope crumpled within her. _Some spark_ , she thought. He hadn't recognized her. And worse, he wasn't single either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but it felt like the right moment for a cliffhanger. Feel free to share your tantrums in the Comments 😋 More soon...


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ben & Bazine catch-up, a proposal is made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten my lovely Christmas story! Christmas got in the way...LOL!

Bazine settled back onto her couch, thrilled to be near Ben again. He'd been traveling for most of the autumn and she'd started to notice space growing between them. Nothing obvious though- it was the little things he'd say or forget to do, that made her aware he wasn't as happy in their relationship as he used to be. Like the time he'd forgotten to bring back the Brussel's lace she'd asked for, instead bringing her a book on Danish art, or how often Ben came up with excuses not to go out when he was in town. He said it was "jet lag," but she secretly feared it was her he was tired of. 

Ben was the perfect match for her; from his attractive looks to his prestigious family, they would be the perfect power couple. All of Boston society would be at their feet and she was determined not to let this opportunity slip through her fingers. She yearned for the life he could give her, and she was sure she could make him happy.

Bazine observed Ben discreetly as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie before joining her. He lowered himself to the couch with a huff.

"I think I'm getting too old for all this traveling," he told her. "Maybe I should hire an assistant to take some of the workload off my shoulders."

“Why would you do that?” she scoffed. “You travel to exciting cities all over the world and rub shoulders with the best people. You can't just walk away from that!”

“Traveling for fun and traveling for work are two different beasts, Bazine. I never get to stay in one city long enough to find my bearings. It's one party after dinner, after an opera, after a plane ride. It _never_ ends.”

“Well,” she purred, wrapping her arms around him, “maybe I can help with that.” 

“Maybe you can…” Ben stared off at the city’s lights, forgetting to finish his sentence.

“Benjamin?” 

“Yeah, yes!” He rubbed a hand across his face. “Sorry, I think I’m more tired than I thought. I wanted to ask you a question.”

Hope flared in her chest.

“Whatever it is, my answer is yes!” she stated emphatically.

He smiled at her, and took a deep breath, “I wondered if you’d decorate my house for Christmas? I am having a party to thank this year’s Foundation donors. It would mean a lot to me if you could make room in your schedule to take this over for me.”

Bazine blinked once, and counted to ten quickly before plastering a phony smile on and responding, “I would be glad to. Anything for you, Sweetheart.”

Ben drew her close and kissed her temple. “Thank you so much. It’s a huge help. Shall we meet tomorrow at my house to go over the details?”

“That would be fine. I’ll bring breakfast, or rather Rey will,” she said, beginning to flip through a magazine.

“I don’t remember you mentioning hiring a new assistant.”

Bazine looked up, “It must have slipped my mind. Business has been booming and I needed an extra set of hands and eyes. She’s quite talented... in her own way. Usually, her taste is spot-on, so I can trust her to do exactly what I tell her. Not like that moron I fired last year.”

“Coming from you, that's high praise, Darling,” Ben chuckled. 

Bazine hummed in reply, as she made her way through her mail pile. 

“We’ve received multiple invitations for parties this month. Can we choose which ones we’ll be attending?” she asked.

He cringed, “I was hoping we could have a quiet old-fashioned Christmas this year. Just the two of us. We could go ice skating, actually shop for each other instead of using personal shoppers…” he smiled, “maybe we could figure out what figgy pudding is?!”

“Ben, as- lovely as all that sounds, I was hoping we would actually be a part of the social whirl together this year. We’ve been apart so long that no one even remembers we are a couple!” She picked up his hand and drew him closer. “It would be a shame if we missed all the festivities and deprived people of the joy of seeing us at Christmas,” she cooed, as she leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him languidly and pulled back, smiling. 

Ben angled himself away from her slightly, a puzzled look on his brow. 

“What?” she wondered aloud.

Several emotions fluttered by on his face before he successfully masked them. 

“Nothing, it’s not important. If these parties are important to you, I guess we can go to _some_ of them. But can we please limit them to those you deem strictly necessary?” he pleaded.

Bazine’s face was bright with triumph.

“Absolutely. This will be the best Christmas yet, Benji!” 

Ben...wasn’t so sure he agreed with that sentiment. 

  
  


💋

  
  


Rey jabbed her spoon into the pint of Ben & Jerry’s she held and set it back on the coffee table. There were some things even Phish Food couldn’t cure. With a sigh, she rested her head on Rose’s shoulder. Her friends had insisted that a “cocoon of love” was necessary for the comfort of such a massive blow. Cuddled up between Kay and Rose on the sofa under her llama fleece-y blanket, she had to admit, it helped...a little. At least she wasn’t alone and miserable. 

“I still can’t believe it,” Rose commiserated. “Why was he kissing _anyone_ if he was in a long-term relationship?”

“Maybe he’s a creep after all? I mean, he _is_ dating the Devil Woman. I bet he’s as arrogant as she is and just takes what he wants,” Kaydel fumed.

Rey pondered that thought a moment; maybe he was that kind, but he didn't strike her as being like Bazine. She was like a bee who lured you with honey just so she could sting you. Backhanded compliments and backstabbing were more her forte. But then, why would he be with her if he didn’t like that kind of woman in the first place? 

Rey groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "I just wanna wake up and do yesterday all over again," she murmured. "I want this all to be a bad dream. We sparked! The spark! I’ve waited years for it and it betrays me like this. What does the universe _want_ from me," she whined from under the blanket.

"Maybe we put too much pressure on ourselves," Rose commented. "What if the spark is just a fairy dream we use as an excuse to search for perfection? Maybe it doesn’t really exist." 

Rey poked her head above the covers and looked at her friend. "I would have agreed with you before last night. But now... I felt that magic in his kiss. It's real. It’s like my soul recognized him. 

The shrill ring of her phone interrupted Rey’s romantic musings. 

"Do not answer that," Kay threatened. "It’s eight o’clock on a Sunday night. She doesn’t pay you for this." 

"I have to, it’s Ms. Netal." Rey swiftly moved to her bedroom for privacy. 

  
  


💋

  
  


"Hello, Ms. Netal."

"I’ve received a proposal from Benjamin," Bazine declared on the other end of the line.

Rey’s heart fell. “Congratulations. That’s...what you’ve always wanted.”

"Not a marriage proposal, Rey, a business proposition," she corrected, acidly. "I need you to bring a goodie basket to Benjamin’s house tomorrow at seven-thirty. I’ll text you the address. He likes his dark roast black and you know how I like mine. Make sure you get some of those chocolate chip scones too; they’re his favorite."

"Do you really need me on this job, Ms. Nettle? It’s only decorating for a house party, and I’m sure one of the other designers would be able to meet your needs. I can focus on the McClanahan house instead," Rey anxiously rambled on.

"Rey, this is a very important party for the foundation Benjamin runs. He deserves the best, and I will be delivering it to him. _You_ will be working with me on this. It will be our top priority, all our other clients can wait until after New Years'. They’ll understand. This is a huge yearly event in Boston. Only the highest sponsors and donors are invited to attend.” 

“Why?” Rey pushed back, as she began to pace her bedroom. She was still confused about how this small party necessitated casting aside all their other clients. 

“Because Benjamin’s family runs the Skywalker Foundation which funds theater programs across the country and the world. That’s why he travels so much. This cocktail party is an honor of the Ballet’s opening night performance of The Nutcracker. Read a newspaper or something," came the exasperated reply.

“I just don’t understand why you need me. I mean with so much going on at work…” Rey was desperate to avoid working with _him_ on anything. 

Her boss' growing irritation was evident over the phone. “What is your problem? Do you have trouble following my directions or are you trying to get yourself fired for the holidays?” 

Rey froze to the floor of her apartment, stiff with fear. “No, no! Absolutely not. I was only concerned for…” she sought frantically for a good spin to put on her lies, “...our reputation. I didn’t realize how huge this party was. Would you like me to call our current clients and explain the situation to them?” Maybe offering to do the busy work would appease her boss.

There was silence for a moment, and then, "Yes. That would be very helpful. Thank you, Rey. I knew you were just the girl for the job. Use my password to get the list of our clients off the computer at work. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Rey toppled onto her bed face first. That was close, too close. She needed this job to advance her career faster. It was imperative that she be on good terms with Bazine. And now, that meant spending several hours tomorrow morning calling every client and explaining why their project would be delayed. It was going to take a lot of caffeine to get through placating wealthy and unhappy people.

Rose and Kay came to spy out the damage when they heard the talking stop coming from Rey’s room. 

"What did the dragon lady want this time," Kay asked. 

"We’re decorating her boyfriend's house for a high society Christmas cocktail party," came Rey’s muffled reply. "How am I going to survive seeing him every day knowing that I know about the kiss and he’s a clueless dork?" she whined. 

"You could tell him," Kay stated plainly. "Just tell him it was you. See what happens." 

Rey sat up, wiping the hair out of her eyes. "I can’t do that. If it meant nothing to him it would hurt, and then I’d still have to work with him for the next _two_ weeks knowing that he knew that I knew he knew. Besides, if Ms. Netal ever finds out she’ll fire me on the spot, no questions asked. She’s not the type to tolerate competition."

"Maybe it’s fate; Christmas magic at work," Rose said hopefully. "Maybe this is the universe giving you a second chance."

"Rose, this isn’t one of your movie scripts. There isn’t going to be a happy ending this time," Rey murmured quietly, staring at the floor. 

"Don’t sass me," Rose scolded. "You can be miserable, but I’m going to hope the best for my friend and there’s nothing you can say about it!"

"I love you too!" Rey pronounced, drawing her friends in for a group hug. 

"Maybe he just needs to see your award-winning personality," Kaydel added. "Banish Miss Mouse and let him see you. That way, if he doesn’t remember the kiss at first, he still has a chance to meet the real you before it’s too late and he’s engaged to that witch. If he can’t see what a treasure you are by Christmas, then he doesn’t deserve you as his present!"

The trio laughed together and Rey felt her spirits lift. With friends like these, what more could she want? It was time to knock their Christmas socks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you to Angela, my beta-extraordinaire, for her help. 
> 
> Yes, Phish Food is a Ben & Jerry's flavor. It's my indulgent favorite. Biting chocolate fish is quite cathartic.
> 
> Also, I chose Benji to be Bazine's annonying nickname for Ben because it's my personal, least favorite nickname for Ben Solo eVeR (no offense).
> 
> I will be keeping to my usual posting schedule since Christmas is past. Saturdays you may expect a new chapter...except this week. One of my Reylo besties has a birthday coming up and I am madly typing away at her birthday story. So this week, you'll get 'Sealed with a Kiss', a Modern AU Love Letter one-shot with Marine!Ben and Teacher!Rey.
> 
> Have a lovely week!


	4. Is it Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazine & Rey begin working on the big event and a few truths are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear! I haven't forgotten this fic, and am halfway through the next chapter already. I always finish my stories :) Enjoy some more of Miss Mouse and her Catty Boss...

Rey pulled the goodie basket closer to herself as she walked up to the front door of Mr. Solo's house the next morning. All the bravado she had felt last night seemed to leech away with her body heat on this cold December morning. She stood before the imposing front door and hesitated. From its aged brick facade to the ornate lintels over the window, his house oozed all the elegance and refinement only old money could purchase. Beyond that, the knowledge that _he was here_ , waiting for her even, set her heart aflutter. 

_Now or never!_ she told herself. With a deep breath, she raised her hand and lifted the brass knocker. At first, she heard nothing, and then the sound of footsteps drawing near. The door opened to reveal Benjamin, dressed in dark jeans with a forest green, cable knit sweater. He was even freshly showered by the looks of it. Rey felt herself getting a little weak-kneed at his nearness.

“Hi!” she squeaked out breathlessly. “I’m Rey. Rey Johnson.”

“Bazine’s assistant,” Ben said, sticking out his hand, “pleasure to meet you. I’m Benjamin Solo, but Ben will do.”

Rey automatically reached out her hand to shake his, momentarily forgetting the unbalanced load she carried. The basket lurched to the side and they both reached out hastily to right it, but too late to save her latte. It fell to the ground with a splatter. 

She closed her eyes in mortification; his leather shoes... _oh heavens_. 

“...shoes,” she heard, coming back to herself.

“They’re just shoes. Don’t worry, Rey. I can clean them,” he comforted. “It looked like you were going to bolt for a minute there.”

“I am so, so sorry, Mr. Solo. I don’t know what came over me, and I can pay for them to be cleaned if you like. Those look like Italian leather! Ohmygoodness.” 

Rey could feel herself beginning to ramble, but Miss Mouse had no ‘off’ button. “This was a wonderful first impression to make, and I haven’t even walked through the door yet. Ms. Netal is going to kill me when she finds out,” she groaned.

“Hey, Rey? It’s alright. If you would like to come in, I can go change my shoes and this will stay our little secret,” Ben offered. “No need for Bazine to know. They’re just shoes.”

He offered her a smile, and that’s when she noticed his dimples. _Give me strength,_ she prayed as she accepted his invitation and followed him inside.

Standing in his foyer, Rey’s sense of professionalism finally returned; most likely because Ben had left for a moment to change his shoes. She eyed the high ceilings, dark woodwork, and hardwood floors. _Classic lines_ , she noted. She set the goodies and her satchel on the hall table and retrieved her measuring tape and notebook. Bazine would want room measurements and notes of the existing furniture layout to create design boards. 

She was in the middle of the library, pencil between her teeth, turned away and wrangling a measuring tape when Ben returned. Rey hadn’t heard him approach so she startled when he said, “Hard at it already?”

She squeaked, stood too quickly, and stumbled over her own feet, but thankfully didn’t fall this time.

“I’ve been meaning to have that rug removed. You’re not the first person to get caught unawares,” he said, graciously offering her a way to save face.

“Oh, well thank you. I’m not usually so clumsy, it’s just you—r collection... it’s distracting. So many wonderful books and pieces of art.” Rey looked around the room for a scapegoat. “Is that a first edition?” she asked, gesturing to a red, leather-bound book.

“Yes,” Ben said, smiling. “My grandfather bought it for my grandmother; a copy of Dickens ‘A Christmas Carol.’ It was her most prized possession. Grammy Padme would read this to me every December. Not this copy, of course, that’d damage it. I think…, no I’m sure, it was my favorite part of Christmas.”

Rey was entranced listening to him share his precious childhood memory with her. It was obvious that he loved his Grandmother dearly. 

“Will she be celebrating with you this year?”

“No,” he answered quietly. “She passed away a few years ago. But I still carve out the time to read the book each year. Maybe someday I’ll have children of my own to read it to.” He gave her another gentle smile. “Would you like to hold it?” he asked.

Rey accepted, gladly, and found herself soon delighting over the story’s original illustrations. She was intrigued by the idea of a Dickensian themed Christmas party. _Maybe she could broach the idea to Ms. Netal, especially since it held such a special place in Ben's memories. It'd be perfect!_

The doorbell rang, interrupting the quiet, and Ben excused himself to go answer it. Presently, Rey heard the murmur of voices and the distinct staccato of heels on hardwood. Ben and Bazine walked into the library together. She nodded at Rey when she caught sight of her, but otherwise ignored her assistant in favor of her boyfriend. 

"Did you get the breakfast basket I sent this morning?" Bazine asked all smiles.

"I did, yes," Ben responded. "Rey was kind enough to bring them when she came."

"Good. Shall we have breakfast then?" she asked, pressing herself up against him.

Rey scoffed internally at the display, _"As if he were on the menu instead of the croissants!"_ She kept her face neutral as she followed the pair out of the library and into the dining room. Here, the dark wood had been accented with splashes of midnight blue and gold. Thick velvet curtains hung from the windows while a Renoir took center stage on the wall. 

The couple sat down to enjoy pastries and coffee at the large antique dining table, while Rey took out her trusty measuring tape and began to take the dimensions of the room and the sitting room it opened into.

"Do you have any ideas what kind of theme you'd like for the event, Benjamin?" Bazine queried. She grabbed a pastry and began to eat quietly while setting out her day planner.

Ben's gaze, meanwhile, had wandered to Rey, and he smiled to himself when he caught her running into a globe, nearly knocking it over. _She was a bit clutzy, but in a cute way,_ he thought. _Better watch yourself, Ben._ With a gentle shake off his head, he looked back to Bazine and found her already staring at him, one eyebrow raised in a question. 

_Oh boy._ Ben cleared his throat awkwardly and squirmed internally. 

"I'm sorry, Baz. Could you repeat that?"

"Of course, _dear_. I asked if you had any preferences for an event theme."

"I don't have any. I trust you to make the evening unforgettable for our guests. You know me well and I'm sure I'll like anything you choose."

Bazine preened under his praise, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and made a few notes in her planner. "Okay, how about the guest count. How many people are you expecting?"

"I'm not sure. My assistant, Mitaka, is compiling the list of donors. You can ask for him to email it to you." 

Ben's gaze drifted again to Rey as he spoke. She was perched, rather precariously he thought, upon a chair now, trying to get a full panorama of the sitting room. 

"Rey, would you like to join us for breakfast? There's plenty of food and time for taking the necessary measurements," she offered. "Don't you agree, Sweetheart?"

Bazine barely concealed her irritation. "Of course. Rey, do join us. Croissant?" she asked. Without turning around, she proffered the basket sideways toward her assistant.

Rey stuck her pencil into her bun and approached the table. She took a roll, saying, "Thank you, but I really should keep working. There's a lot to do yet," and scurried back to work like the good little ant she was.

* * *

Back at the office, Bazine and Rey had settled at their respective desks and begun to work on the party. Bazine’s corner office was large with two walls of windows, through which the sun-streaked cheerily. A sleek glass-topped desk for her boss dominated the room, while Rey's smaller version was tucked to the side. They had shared a space since Ms. Netal promoted her and got tired of trying to communicate via intercom. This way, should she need anything, big or inconsequential, Rey was always present to fetch it.

Rey had to keep her desk fairly tidy but had been allowed to have a single plant and one photo on it. She'd chosen a picture of herself with Kay & Rose on vacation in sunny Florida. It was relaxing to remember the warmth of the sun soaking into her skin and the sounds of the waves as they languidly kissed the shore. It was her favorite vacation, to date.

She was currently working on the guestlist Mr. Solo's assistant had sent over when her curiosity finally got the best of her.

"How did you two meet?" she asked, spinning in her chair to face her boss.

"We met at a dinner party my friend was throwing," Bazine smiled at the memory, leaning forward on her elbows. "I'd seen his picture in the paper, of course, announcing his return to Boston after a summer spent abroad. I knew he was single, and I was attracted to his lifestyle. I asked her to invite him, and he came."

"Was it love at first sight then?"

"No, I wouldn't call it that," Bazine demurred, shuffling some papers. "More like a meeting of the minds. We were attracted to each other, and we possessed similar tastes. Before my business grew so busy, we used to travel together on his trips. We saw Europe together, you know." Bazine returned her attention to her computer.

"Can I ask, do you even love him?"

Bazine's eyebrows raised at the impertinence of the question. "Normally I wouldn't talk about my personal life with _you_ , but since I'm hoping this party will end up doubling as my engagement party, I suppose I can humor you. Yes, I love him… in my own way. He's handsome, worldly-wise, I admire his lifestyle and work ethic. Our social status is similar enough that I won't lose any relationships by marrying. He's wealthy enough so I’m not afraid he's after my money, yet I won't have to work unless I want to. We are perfectly compatible."

"That's… nice for you," Rey said looking away. "Do you- so you think he's going to propose soon?" She pretended to be uninterested in the answer, though her heart started to race and she held her breath. Bazine's answer could shatter her daydreams.

"I do. It's time to make it official. Just between us girls," she leaned in, "I added Ben's name to a local upscale jewelers mailing list. I think that should get him moving," Bazine smirked. 

"Isn't that a little calculated?" Rey dared to say. She was rather aghast at the lengths to which her boss had gone to secure Ben's interest and hold it afterward. What she’d described sounded nothing like love, and more like a game of chess. _Winner takes all, I guess._

"It was incredibly calculated. That's how you get ahead in life. Sitting on your laurels will never get you where you want to be. Now make sure to find me an ice sculpture and start printing out those photos you took."

"Yes ma'am,' Rey replied, getting back to work. _Message received, Dragon Lady._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing Bazine. I am finding a whole new level of snark within me ;P My beta thought I could have made her 'evil-er'. What's your opinon? Love to hate her?!


	5. Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some party plans are made, and Ben faces a conundrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for a friend 🥰 Because she asked for it early!

The ticking of the clock was Rey’s only companion as she worked into the wee hours of the morning. Seeing Ben’s copy of The Christmas Carol, and hearing of his love for his grandparents had woken her inner muse. His beloved book was the perfect inspiration for this event. 

Her colored pencils flew across paper as she drew banisters draped in holly and ivy garlands, candelabras placed around the room for ambiance, and a trio of trees in the living room. Drawings were scattered across her bed like so much snow, as her ideas flowed. Rey rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took another sip of coffee; she had to stay awake until she finished. She wanted to show the designs to Ms. Netal first thing in the morning. Rey was sure she’d impress her boss this time. 

———————————🎄———————————

“You’re late,” was the only greeting Rey got later that morning as she entered Ms. Netal’s apartment. 

“I’m sorry, it was only by…” she glanced at her watch, “three minutes,” she offered a tentative smile by way of appeasing her boss. 

“Late is late, Rey. And I don’t tolerate it,” Bazine answered briskly. “Now, we need to get started; there’s a lot to do and Benjamin will be here any minute.” 

So saying, she turned and strode toward the dining room, leaving Rey fuming behind her... 

Internally, Rey muttered a curse. _Three minutes. Just three! And would it hurt you to look less than perfect once in a while?! No wonder Ben prefers you. You’re always perfectly dressed, powdered, and primped within an inch of your life. I wonder what you’d look like in sweats?_ That thought made Rey smile as she rounded the side of the table and sat down across from her boss. _Time to impress! Deep breath._

“I hope you’ll forgive me when you see what I’ve done, Ms. Netal,” she said.

Bazine didn’t respond, so Rey continued plowing ahead. “I was so inspired yesterday, seeing Mr. Solo’s home, and I’ve come up with a design plan for the party that I think you’ll love!” she stated excitedly. She pulled her design boards from her satchel and placed them before Bazine, who began to examine them. 

“What- are these?” Bazine asked, lips curling.

“Mr. Solo showed me his library collection yesterday, specifically his grandmother's first edition of ‘A Christmas Carol, and I thought we could use this as inspiration for the event. You could see how much it meant to him. I’ve used lots of old English traditional touches, and-“

“What- _three trees?_ Yuck.” Bazine interrupted. “Who wants even one? They make such a sticky mess and drop needles everywhere. Why would he want three?”

Rey’s face fell as she realized that her designs weren’t going over the way she hoped they would. 

“Well, I thought the three trees could symbolize Christmas’ Past, Present, and Future. We could have kids from the Skywalker Foundation make ornaments for the Future tree; they are our future after all.”

Bazine dropped the remaining drawings onto the tabletop, disgusted. “Sentimental nonsense. You’ve got this all wrong. Benjamin doesn’t have a traditional bone in his body.” She looked up at Rey. “This is going to be a highlight of the holiday season in Boston, and we need to help him _impress_ the donors. This theme has been done to death and is utterly unsuitable. I’m surprised at you.” 

Her words cut Rey deep, but she remained silent as she gathered the drawings up and placed them to the side.

A knock on the door had Bazine sauntering out of the room, giving Rey a moment to gather her tumbling thoughts. _She hated them? Sure the idea has been done before, but I did my best to make it fresh. And who doesn’t love real Christmas trees!_ she mentally proclaimed. _Bah humbug, Ms. Scrooge. Guess these are only good for the fire,_ she thought, gloomily, eyeing her work.

When her employer returned, she was leading Ben by the hand.

“I’ve got the designs right here,” she said, pulling them out of her portfolio. Ben took them from her hand and began flipping through them. He studied each carefully and set them down, spread out on the surface of the table. Bazine’s drawings were the practical opposite of Rey’s. There were reindeer ice sculptures accented by small spotlights, a lone flocked faux tree, and tables draped in white linens with silver wreath centerpiece. Inside each wreath nestled a hurricane glass and a single white pillar candle. The drawings screamed chic, sleek, and modern. 

“What do you think?” Bazine asked after Ben's continued silence. This she hadn’t expected.

Ben ran his hand on the back of his neck; he looked rather like a deer stuck in headlights.

“They’re...nice.”

Bazine stared at him, confusion and irritation brewed behind her eyes. “Nice? I was given to understand you wanted to make an impression on your guest,” she spoke softly, but there was a hint of ice to the edge of her voice. 

“I do,” Ben replied, letting out a breath. “But this... is nothing like what I’d hoped for. I don’t like hurting your feelings and don’t take your hard work for granted.” 

He attempted to run a comforting hand up her arm, but his girlfriend stepped out of his reach. 

“Weren’t you listening when I said I wanted a more traditional Christmas this year? Something quieter, and less over the top?”

Bazine’s gaze shifted to the table, and she held herself stiffly. “Of course, I was…” she defended herself, and then a small smirk graced her face. Rey would have missed it if she hadn’t been watching, and she was sure Mr. Solo hadn’t, turned away as his girlfriend had been. “... and that’s why I made a second set of plans for you to see!” 

She picked up Rey’s designs and handed them over to Ben. 

“This way you had a choice. Only the best for my Bennie,” she simpered. 

Ben grimaced mildly at the pet name and flipped through the images.

“This,” his face lighting up, “...this is perfect. It’s exactly what I wanted! Thank you, Darling. I shouldn’t have doubted you,” he said, leaning in to kiss her temple. “Using my Grandmother’s book as inspiration means so much to me. Thank you. Though, I don’t remember ever telling you about it before. You’ve never shown much interest in reading,” he remarked.

“I’m just- full of surprises, aren’t I, darling? We’ll start right away then, shall we? Rey,” she said, turning to pay attention to her assistant again. “Take these and start contacting the rental agencies as soon as possible.”

“But-“ Rey started to speak.

“ _Now,_ Miss Johnson.”

“Those are-“ she tried again.

“Those _are_ the pictures he selected. Thank you for pointing out the _obvious_. Is there a problem, Rey?” 

Her boss’ gaze could have cut through glass, it was so sharp. The message was clear. Get to work and keep your mouth shut. Rey was forced to acknowledge that this wasn’t the time, or place, to argue. She’d get the credit, but lose her job, and any chance to know Ben better. 

“Yes, Ms. Netal. Right away. Goodbye, Ben. Have a lovely day,” she managed to squeak out through gritted teeth. She took the proffered drawings and left. 

———————————🎄——————————-

Ben sat inside the old community theatre, lost in thought, as he toyed with a small velvet box containing a yellow diamond solitaire. This theatre was special to him. His parents had brought him to see his first production of The Nutcracker here. If he looked closely enough, he was sure he would see the ghost of little Ben, being chased by his father through the aisles, both waiting for his mother to stop gossiping. This place had always been a refuge to him. It had been his place where dreams came to life in front of him. He came to be near his parents' memory and for peace. He needed that quiet now. 

Ben turned the little box, this way and that, watching the light reflect off the diamonds’ cut surfaces. _It wasn’t the same._ He had always hoped to give his future bride his grandmother’s ring. He had shown it to Bazine once, and while she had said all the right things, it was evident she thought it old-fashioned. 

His thoughts continued to skitter and bounce, refusing to settle down. Doubt tangoed with certainty and flutters tightened knots. A single kiss had caused his world to shift. Everything, yet nothing, was the same. _Was this what he really wanted?_ _Forever with Bazine?_

A throat clearing nearby brought him back to the present. An old friend stood before him.

“Uncle Charles!” Ben stood to greet one of his father’s oldest friends. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I work here now. I keep the old gal shining,” he quirked his head towards the theatre, “and they give me free seats to all the shows. I call it a quiet retirement. Never could abide sitting around with nothing to do for long!” Charles chuckled.

Ben smiled. 

His uncle paused a moment before commenting, “Usually guys who are getting ready to propose look a little green around the gills but are still excited. You look like you’re being led to the gallows. Second thoughts?” 

“Yeah...something like that.” Ben heaved a sigh, sitting back in his spot. “How did you know Maz was the one, Chewie?”

“When she told me,” his friend joked with a straight face. “But honestly, I just knew, deep down, that life was better when she was near. I wanted to share her world.” 

He put aside the broom he was holding and sat down beside Ben.

“You wanna talk?”

“I really would,” Ben replied. “When I bought this,” he held up the ring, “I was sure. It was the next logical step in our relationship. But then… well- there was this kiss.”

“You hadn’t kissed her yet?!” Chewie squawked.

“No, no! It was- a stranger in an elevator. It was this random, unforgettable moment. The elevator started falling and we reached for each other...we kissed. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” he admitted, chagrined. “My stomach has been in knots ever since.”

“Let me give you some advice your dad once gave me, a long long time ago.”

“Please do,” Ben asked, choked up at the mention of his dad.

“He told me to marry the girl whose kiss made me feel thankful,” Chewie confided.

Ben looked at him quizzically. “That seems an odd choice of words, even for my dad,” he remarked dryly. 

“I thought so too until I met my wife-to-be. But when I kissed her there was a- spark, a feeling of amazement that she’d chosen me to give her love to. Your dad always said your mom was a gift he didn’t deserve.”

Ben pondered that for a few minutes, sitting in companionable silence with Charles. 

“There _was_ something there, in that kiss,” he finally admitted aloud to himself. “a spark that I’d like to explore...” he sighed, “if I knew where she was. Life with my girlfriend feels- familiar. But there’s no zing; definitely no thankfulness. You know, I didn’t even miss her while I was gone this time. She kisses me and it’s _nice_. I thought that’d be enough, but now...shouldn’t there be more? I don’t know what to do. I wish my dad were here,” he said thickly. “Or even my mom, she’d tell me what to do!” he huffed.

Charles put an arm around his best friend’s son. “I can’t tell you what to do. _You_ have to decide this one. But I can tell you need to get your flutters and knots straightened out before you ask any questions,” he nodded toward the ring. 

“You’re right, Uncle Chewie. There’s no rush. I think I’ll just hold onto this for a while,” he tucked the box inside his jacket pocket and smiled sincerely for the first time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ben dogged a bullet there, don't you?! lol The Ice Queen remains victorious for another day, but we all know her time will come...this IS a Reylo after all ;p
> 
> Till the next! Be well :)


	6. Ooops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting for Ben and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to cheer too much, Lovies ;)  
> Also, a Happy Belated Valentine's <3

The chatter of people relaxing after a long day and the hiss of coffee machines swirled past Rey, but she was unable to enjoy the peace of her favorite coffee shop. The Castle had been her haunt since she had moved to Boston for college and she had introduced her friends to it a few years back. She and her roommates were ensconced in a cozy booth for an emergency grumble session.

“She took credit for my designs!” Rey hissed. “I just- it’s so unprofessional. Not to mention Ben was there too. Now he is even more enamoured with her. She “knows” him.”

“Gag me. Let’s just call it what it is, hun.” Kay interrupted. “She _stole_ your work.” 

Her friends had been outraged on Rey’s behalf once they’d heard her story.

“I mean, I thought, _at least_ , she’d acknowledge it’d been a good idea in the end, even if she never told Ben. But it’s like she despised me more!” Rey exclaimed, one hand slapping the table. 

“Rey, I love you, but it makes perfect sense to me. Dragon Lady cannot stand being wrong and you did it in front of _her_ boyfriend,” Kay insisted.

“You’re competition now,” Rose stated bluntly with a shrug of her shoulder.

Rey shook her head. “No. I’m not. I just listened better to a client’s request.” 

“Uh-huh. Right. You showed me those designs, and they were enchanting.” Rose leaned over and set her head on Rey’s shoulder. “Someday it’ll be your designs in the spotlight. Just wait and see.”

“Thanks, guys. You always know just what to say.”

Rey reached for her mocha and took a sip, feeling herself relax at the warmth. This was just what she needed after a day like today. She couldn’t wait to get home and start their yearly Home Alone marathon. Maybe she’d even be able to talk the girls into buying their Christmas tree a week early. 

She had settled into a pleasant lull and was happily people-watching when her eyes caught sight of an unexpected customer. Kay and Rose saw her stiffen and looked around for the source of it.

“Stop looking, stop looking,” she hissed, grabbing their arms and bodily turning them around. 

“What is it?” Rose asked, confusion evident on her face.

“It’s Ben…” Rey said, trying not to move her lips. She placed a hand on her forehead and looked down toward the table in an attempt to remain invisible.

“ _The_ Ben Solo!?” whisper-squealed Kaydel. “I’ve got to see,” she said, trying to turn around with Rey holding fast to one arm.

“Oh, he’s worth looking at,” Rose smirked. “I could study him for a while.”

Rey squirmed inside like a worm on a hook. He was sure to notice them at this rate. Her friends were absolutely incorrigible. At that moment, Ben paid for his drink and turned to exit the store... and spotted her. _There is no avoiding this train red wreck now,_ she moaned. She forced herself to sit up straight and paste a welcoming smile upon her lips. _This was just a chance meeting, that’s all._

“Hello, Rey. It’s a pleasure to see you again,” Ben said.

“Hello to you too. You don’t know my roommates,” Rey replied, “Kaydel and Rose. We were just deciding whether or not to get our tree early,” she fibbed.

“We were?” Kaydel responded. A swift kick on her shin had her amending her reply. “Oh yes, we were- discussing that.” A sly look came over her face. “We were trying to decide whether to go with a theme for the decorations. What do you think of sugar plum fairies, Ben?”

Another kick came from a desperate Rey, this time rattling the table. Ben looked quizzically at the girls but said nothing.

“I think they’re my favorite,” he answered politely. “I gather you love The Nutcracker then, ladies?”

“Yes, we do! We love the dancing, the romance, and all that _glitter_ ,” Rose offered, receiving a pinch on her hip for the trouble. 

Ben laughed, “I can’t say I’m too excited by glitter, but I do love the ballet. I think I spend more time talking about it than actually watching them anymore though,” he sighed, quietly.

“Maybe you should change that,” Rey encouraged. “Tis the season, after all.”

Ben smiled softly at her.

“Maybe I will. I won’t disturb you anymore. I hope you have a pleasant evening. See you next week, Rey,” Ben said and departed. 

————————————💋———————————-

Bazine breezed into the Solo mansion Monday morning like she was already mistress of the place. Not even waiting to knock, she let herself and Rey in. This morning, they were going to begin decorating the house for the party; it would take several days to complete. Rey had brought Rose along because she needed help lifting the old-fashioned lamp post they had rented. 

Rose set the lamp-post down in the entryway with a huff and wiped the hair out of her eyes. 

“This thing is heavier than it looks, you know, Rey,” Rose said. “I’m glad to help, but you owe me big time.”

Rey laughed and agreed.

“Rey, bring all those boxes and bags. We will start in the living room, I think,” ordered Bazine. She didn’t lift a finger herself, of course, she was too busy delegating. “Lily, bring the lamp post in here. I want to see how it looks next to the fireplace,” she commanded. 

Rose bent down and picked up the lamppost again, muttering, “My name is Rose.”

“Oh, sorry,” Bazine said, insincerely. “I’ll get it right next time, I promise. Put it here, please.” She waved her hand to the left.

Rose set the lamppost next to the fireplace and waited for Bazine’s approval. The woman hmmed for a moment then whirled around. 

“It’s no good there. Let’s try it next to the piano, Rose.”

Rose rolled her eyes and glared at the woman, before hoisting her nemesis again and waddling across the room with it. Once set beside the piano, Rose stretched her back and waited for the verdict. Bazine circled the piano, eying it like a hungry tiger, before deciding that the light did nothing for the space and was better back where it started. 

Rey, unaware that disaster was about to strike, had busied herself sorting decorations out upon the couch. An ear-piercing screech rent the quiet and someone landed on the floor with a resounding thud. Rey ran across the room toward her boss who sat keening and cradling her nose in her hands with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What happened?!” Rey asked, bewildered.

“I hit her in the face with the lamp post,” Rose said, chagrined. “I picked it up and turned around without looking behind me first. I hit her nose like a homer outta Fenway Park,” she grimaced.

“Don’t just stand there! Go get me some ice,” Bazine hollered at Rose, “We don’t need a committee meeting to discuss this. I think she did it on purpose.”

“I’m sure it was just an accident,” Rey consoled her. The last thing anyone needed was for her employer to sue one of her friends.

“Bring me my purse,” her boss demanded, nasally.

Rey scurried over to their purses in the entryway and brought back the black handbag. Bazine rooted inside to find her compact and swiftly opened it, finally exposing her nose. Rey gaped silently at her first glimpse. Bazine’s nose was already turning vivid shades of purple and green, and beginning to swell. 

“This can’t be happening...this can’t be happening!” she chanted over and over frantically. “I can’t- Ben can’t see me like this. I’m going to get _engaged_ in a couple of weeks!” she blurted desperately at Rey. “This- this isn’t happening! I’ve got to- I know, I’ll go see my mother for the week in New York. Between the spa and her plastic surgeon I’m sure they can fix this.”

Rose came scuttling back with ice wrapped in a towel and handed it to Bazine, guilt clear on her face. “I am so sorry, Ms. Netal. I really didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear.” 

The only response she received was a glare and an outstretched hand. Rose helped Bazine carefully to her feet and Rey handed Bazine her handbag. Purse in one hand and ice in the other Bazine headed swiftly for the front door.

“Ms. Netal, what about the house? Should I wait for you?” Rey called after her boss.

“No, you’ll be responsible to get it done while I’m out of town,” Bazine said over her shoulder. 

“Of course! What shall I tell Ben when he asks for you?”

“Tell him business took me out of town. He’ll understand, it happens.”

And with that, she left. The door slamming shut broke the pair from the shock at the sudden change of events.

“Well... that just happened,” Rey observed, still staring after her departed boss.

“Yeeeeah,” Rose replied. “And, now you get to decorate the house the way you want to, Rey.”

Rey looked at her friend, a small smile lurked on her face.

“You’re right, Rosie,” Rey remarked.

“And, it’s just a little thing, but... Ben lives here,” Rose twirled a finger in the air, “so maybe, just maybe, I’m saying, you’ll get to spend some one-on-one time with him.”

Rey’s smile bloomed into a blazing sun.

“Silver lining, huh?” Rose chirped.

Rey nodded, “Silver lining indeed.”

The friends high-fived, and, with guilty chuckles, knuckled down to work. 

  
  


———————————💋————————————-

The last rays of the setting sun were kissing the library goodnight as Rey put the finishing touches on the room. The week of decorating had gone pleasantly for Rey. She’d asked a few assistants in to help for several days, and all that was left were the finishing touches; these she preferred to do on her own. Perfection, for her, was in the little details. The tiny touches she added on whims; like the tiny book ornaments tucked into the garlands on the staircase or the antique candleholders she’d found in the flea market. 

Christmas was her favorite time of year and she loved to make it beautiful for those around her. Silver Bells played quietly on her phone as she tucked the last of the red velvet bows into place. She sang along with all the confidence of someone who knew she was alone in the house. 

“You have a lovely voice,” a deep voice commented behind her...

Rey screamed and jerked around.

“Ben! You scared me half to death! Where did you come from?”

He smiled, “I’ve been to London to see the Queen, of course,” he responded cheekily.

Rey grinned, fear forgotten. 

“What do you think?” she gestured towards the room.

“I think it looks... magnificent. Truly, “ Ben replied. “It looks like Christmas magic. Thank you for all your hard work, Rey.” 

She blushed at his praise and nodded her head in thanks. 

“All that’s left now is to buy the Christmas trees and decorate them. Sooo…,” she went to grab her hat and jacket.

“Before you go, can I ask you a question?”

Rey paused, curious, coat hanging off one shoulder still. “Shoot.”

“I noticed when I was going over the design boards again, that the initials RJ were on every one. Rey, did Bazine come up with this theme, or did _you_?” 

Rey’s gaze met his calmly. For a fleeting moment, Ben thought he saw something in it, but whatever emotion it was disappeared. 

“Trade secrets, Ben. If you look for the wizard behind the curtain you’ll be disappointed. Best leave the magic alone.”

Ben chuckled softly, deciding to let it go. She’d answered his question quite skillfully. His mother would have adored Rey’s reply. Polite, yet vague. Answering and yet not. The perfect two-step. 

“Good night, Ben. I’ll have the trees delivered tonight and be over bright and early to decorate them tomorrow.”

Ben’s brow furrowed. “You’re going to pick out three trees alone?”

“I’m a big girl, Ben. Tree lots don’t scare me.”

“But wouldn’t it be more- festive, if you had company?”

Rey cocked her head to the side. “Would you like to come with me, Ben?”

He smiled and answered, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Rey squealed giddily inside as she took his proffered arm, and they set out into the starry night in search of the perfect trees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really WAS an accident, just one we honestly revel in just a smidge. Poor Bazine.... ;p  
> As always, a huge shout-out to my beta Angela, who is amAzing, as always.  
> I hope to have the next chapter ready for Sunday, but just in case here's my pre-arranged excuse: I am writing another bday fic for a friend and it may get posted first. We'll see. So at least I can promise you another squishy one-shot soon. Theme: enemies-to-lovers w/ Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t you just love an awkward meet-cute?! 😍 I will post as quickly as I write this. Here’s hoping it won’t take more than a few weeks, since I have several WIPS brewing on google docs. 😜 
> 
> The title comes from a song by The Carpenters. Merry Christmas, Darling has just the right sense of longing I’m going for in my story. Catch it on YouTube if you’ve never heard it before! 
> 
> I have a couple of shout-outs to give:
> 
> 1\. My beta-extraordinaire, Angela, who catches all my commas 🍩  
> 2\. Elle, @alysewrite on Twitter who made me a gorgeous moodboard! Thanks a heap 🙌🏻🍭


End file.
